Sim, porque era Amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Song-Fic com a música Fairytale Gone Bad by Sunrise Avenue. Ginny e Draco, um conto de fadas inacabado, um sonho por sonhar, uma despedida sentida, um último beijo.


**Sim, porque era Amor!**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley**

**Song-Fic com a música Fairytale Gone Bad by Sunrise Avenue**

Lá ia ele, preso e ela observava, observado ir em direcção à morte, a morte mais estúpida que ele poderia ter. Ele ia morrer, morrer e ela não poderia fazer nada, nem fazia se pudesse.

**This is the end you know**

(Este é o fim tu sabes)  
**Lady, the plans we had went all wrong**

(Menina, todos os planos que tinhamos correram mal)  
**We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears**

(Nós não fazemos nada para além de discutir, gritar e chorar)

**We got to a point I can't stand**

(Chegamos a um ponto que eu não consigo suportar)  
**I've had it to the limit; I can't be your man**

(Chegamos a um limite; Eu não posso ser mais o teu homem)  
**I ain't more than a minute away from walking**

(Não estou a mais de um minuto de me ir embora)

Olho-o de relance como se esperasse uma ofensa ou um olhar carregado de ódio e rancor, afinal era ela, a fria e arrogante menina prefeita de Hogwarts e ele era o menino rico e sangue puro de lá, faziam o par prefeito, muitos disseram, mas não, em vez disso desenhou-se nos seus lábios um sorriso irónico, carregado de sarcasmo e enigmático como o breu da noite.

"É como tu dizes, a empirícidade de uma afirmação não esta nos factos reais que a subjugam mas sim na capacidade de amar que comporta"

**We can't cry the pain away**

(Não podemos chorar atéa dor passear)  
**We can't find a need to stay**

(Não podemos encontrar uma razão para ficar)  
**I slowly realized there's nothing on our side**

(Eu percebi, devagar, que não havia nada a nosso favor)

Ela gelou mas rapidamente recompôs o seu sorriso inabalável mas ainda assim com um toque infantil, digno de alguém que possui uma alma ainda doce, ingénua e tola, na opinião dele. Para ela isso já não mais importava, importara de facto em tempos, mas já não importava.

Ela olhou e caminho até ele, olhou e pediu que lhe retirassem as algemas, retiram-lhas e toda a sala esperou que ele tenta-se fugir ou matar alguém, mas em vez disso, ele olhou-a, como se um mero desafio de tratasse, e ela simplesmente respondeu.

"É isso que é a tão apregoada morte heróica de que tanto falas Draco? É isto, é morrer por ele, morrer por alguém que nem sequer tem amor-próprio, dizes sentir-te protegido, é esta protecção? É este esse tal sentimento de superioridade de que tanto falas que te assombra agora? Duvido, é sabes porque? Porque Draco neste momento sei o que pensas, como sentes esse teu medo, o medo da morte?"

**Out of my life, Out of my mind**

(Fora da minha vida, fora da minha vida)  
**Out of the tears that we can't deny**

(For a das lágrimas que não podemos negar)  
**We need to swallow all our pride**

(Nós precisamos de engolir o nosso orgulho)  
**And leave this mess behind**

(E deixar esta confusão para trás)  
**Out of my head, Out of my bed**

(Fora da minha cabeça, fora da minha cama)  
**Out of the dreams we had, they're bad**

(Fora dos sonhos que tivemos, eles são maus)  
**Tell them it's me who made you sad**

(Conta-lhes que foi eu que te deixei triste)  
**Tell them the fairytale gone bad**

(Diz-lhe que o conto de fadas correu mal) 

"É, é por isto, Ginny, é por isto que eu vou morrer, por os meus ideais, porque morro pelo que acredito, porque sei que jamais trairei aquilo que sou, e o que sou não mais passa disto"

"Não passa do que, não passas de mais um idiota sangue puro, que achas que tem o direito de sair a rua e decidir quem vive e quem morre, baseado num critério insensato de pureza de sangue, é isto que és, é isto que é ser um feiticeiro superior, pois eu digo-te que não, ser feiticeiro é mais que isto, ser feiticeiro não ter um nome com rolos e rolos de pergaminho, não é ter o chamado sangue puro é achar-se no direito de matar os que não o são, ser feiticeiro não é não é ter riqueza suficiente para humilhar os que não tem. Ser feiticeiro é ter ideais, é tê-lo e acreditar nele, é ter coragem suficiente de gritar liberdade com a sentença é prisão, é ter coragem de dizer viva quando é a morte que nos vemos, ser feiticeiro é proclamar a vida, é não a morte"

**Another night and I bleed**

(Outra noite e eu sangro)  
**They all make mistakes and so did we**

(Todos eles cometeram erros e nós também)  
**But we did something we can never turn back right**

(Mas há algo que nós fizemos que não podemos arranjar) 

"O sentido das tuas palavra, faz qualquer um acreditar, até passar a fazer parte desses teus ideais, dizes que o teu lado é o certo, mas se é o certo, porque é que tu também matas, porque eu sei e porque te conheço e porque digo que o que mais te aterra não o facto de entrares numa batalha sem a garantia de que de lá sais com vida, a tua dor e o teu medo é superior a isso, porque o teu esta com os outros, esta com a memoria de mais um funeral, de lembrança ainda fresca das lágrimas a cair dos teus olhos e a mancharem o teu rosto, é esse o teu medo, é chorar a morte dos que amas.

Mas Ginny, tu também matas, ainda me lembro da primeira vez que o fizeste, ainda eras um criança que era forçada a crescer a força naquele momento, via a agonia nos teus olhos, via quando viste o rosto do homem que se contorcia de dor no seu último suspiro de vida, vi o teu serrar de mãos a quando o seu ultimo momento enquanto pessoa, via tua dor, via transparecer dos teus olhos com ele deixou de ser alguém e passou a ser só mais um corpo de um desconhecido. E vi, vi-te deixar de ser uma criança e passares a ser um adulto, vi tudo isto, vi tu tomares consciência de que o teu lado não mais era o lado certo, era apenas mais um lado, mais um lado que lutava numa guerra de mortes, mortes necessárias em prol do ideais, dos teus ideais."

**Find a new one to fool**

(Encontra um novo para enganares)  
**Leave and don't look back. I won't follow**  
(Vai embora e não olhes para trás. Eu não vou cair)

**We have nothing left. It's the end of our time**

(Não sobrou nada. É o fim do nosso tempo) 

"Matei sim, eu continuarei a matar, não porque o quero, mas porque simplesmente se não matar eu morrei, os pior os que amo morreram, aqueles que acalentam a minha esperança, a esperança ainda infantil que vamos todos ser felizes como naquelas histórias de encantar, morram, é isso que me dói, porque sinceramente não sei o que será mais doloroso, se a dor da morte ou se a dor de chorar pelos que morrem. Dizes que eu cresci a pressa, não o nego, cresci depressa de mais, mas tu também, deixaste de ser o Draco e passas-te a ser o Draco Malfoy, deixaste de ser aquele menino de cabelos loiros que me empurrava nos baloiços, deixaste de ser o rapaz que me levou ao baile, para passares a ser o que mais me repugna, passa-te a ser mais um servo desse tal Lord, desse tal Lord que não passa de um homem amargurado que anteriormente era um criança abandonada e amargurada por isso, e que se tornou um homem frio e insensível que não mais quer que espalhar a sua dor por todos"

**We can't cry the pain away**

(Não podemos chorar até a dor ir embora)  
**We can't find a need to stay**

(Não podemos encontrar uma razão para ficar)  
**There's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right**

(Não há mais coelhos na minha cartola para pôr as coisas bem) 

"E então, o que é tu sabes para julga-lo, ele esta a fazer algo maior que tu, maior que eu, ele vai ganhar, porque acredita no que faz, e tu, Ginny acreditas?"

"E então? Achas que me atinges com isso Draco? Julgava-te mais inteligente, afinal tu és um Malfoy, é isso que tu és, e como dizes, não passes disso. Eu explico-te, eu posso ter passado por isso, mas o que me faz diferente do Voldemort não são as meu talentos mas sim as minhas escolhas, a forma como enfrento a dor e mais importante a forma como penso, como penso em relação ao futuro, é tudo isso e nada mais."

**Out of my life, Out of my mind**

(Fora da minha vida, fora da minha vida)  
**Out of the tears that we can't deny**

(For a das lágrimas que não podemos negar)  
**We need to swallow all our pride**

(Nós precisamos de engolir o nosso orgulho)  
**And leave this mess behind**

(E deixar esta confusão para trás)  
**Out of my head, Out of my bed**

(Fora da minha cabeça, fora da minha cama)  
**Out of the dreams we had, they're bad**

(Fora dos sonhos que tivemos, eles são maus)  
**Tell them it's me who made you sad**

(Conta-lhes que foi eu que te deixei triste)  
**Tell them the fairytale gone bad**

(Diz-lhe que o conto de fadas correu mal) 

Ela sorriu para ele tristemente e aproximou-se tocando os lábios dele com os dela em tom de despedida deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto sem descrição, deixou o seu coração falar mais alto, mas alto que a razão, do que os princípios, do que os ideais, deixou-se sonhar, deixou de seguir aquela linha de destinado que os tinha separado, que tinha proibidos e restringido o amor deles, a única coisa que ela queria era que ele escapasse, porque se assim fosse ela mantinha aquela esperança de que um dia ficariam juntos, de que um dia se beijariam mais um vez, sem medo nem restrições, e que iriam… que iriam ser felizes.

Ele olhou uma última vez e viu a dor dela, vi todos os seus pensamento e de repente os seus desejos realizaram-se e uma nuvem negra o envolveu e ele desapareceu. E então Ginny Weasley virou as costas, deixando os longos cabelos ruivos desaparecerem tal como ele na escuridão, apenas a lágrima dela ainda fresca no chão testemunhará o amor dele, sim, porque era Amor.

**The Fairtale gone Bad**

(O conto de fadas acabou mal) 


End file.
